


No Way

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are partners with Ruby in your Home Ec class. The newest assignment is a pass or fail assignment for the semester. Will you pass or fail with Ruby as your partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**~First Day Of School~**

"Today you'll be getting your partner for the rest of the year," Your teacher says. You look around and nod at your friend, "I have picked the partners, so don't be picking them," The class groans and your friend shrugs at you. You sigh and turn back to the front of the classroom, "When you hear your pair called, find your partner. Lets start with Hannah and Nick," You continue to listen until your name is called, "The last pair is _____ and Ruby," Ruby? Who's that? You look around to see a boy drawing in the back. He's the only one without a partner next to him. That must be Ruby, "By the end of the second week of school, you and your partner should have your project completed. Check the board for the directions," More groaning filled the room as you stand, grab your things, and head over to Ruby.

"Good luck Naomi," You say to your friend. She smiles at you.

"Same to you, ______!" You walk over to Ruby and take a seat next to him. You hold your hand out to him.

"Hiya Ruby!" You say with a smile, "I'm _______!" He looks up at you and shakes your hand.

"Nice to meet you," He says as the two of you smile at each other. This is the start of a great friendship, one that would become something more.

\----

**~A Month Later~**

 

"No! Just no!" Naomi glares at you as you step back, "People have been telling me that you've been talking about me!" You wonder what the heck she is talking about.

"I don't know what they told you," You start, "But none of it is true!" She glares at you once more.

"Our friendship is over! Have fun with the only friend you have left!" You watch her walk away, trying not to show her that it bugged you. How did this end up happening? Now you're alone. As people pass you, you try not to cry as you realize what just happened. You head to Home Ec.

\-----

**~Two Weeks Before The Paint Spray Incident~**

 

"No way," You back up as Ruby places his really great dress on the mannequin.

"Come on _______!" He begs as he looks at you, "I need a model," You frown. Since the first week of school, you and Ruby have became great friends and partners.

"You know I don't like dresses!" You remind him.

"Cause you look so ugly in them," You turn and glare. Naomi. She laughs at you and Ruby as she works on her suit her partner will be showing off, "Oh wait," She looks at you, "You're ugly in general," A girl standing nearby laughs along with her. You look away. This happened every time something like this came up. Dances and everything. You could not have predicted what happened next.

"She is not ugly," Ruby spoke as he stood up. He looked at Naomi, "______ is way prettier than you will ever be!" Naomi looks shocked that Ruby would say such a thing. You look at Ruby's dress. It wasn't his best work, but you knew why. This wasn't the real product. Since Naomi broke off your friendship, she's been trying to get you to fail class. You and Ruby are always one step ahead of her.

"That's what you think," Naomi spoke, "She's never had a boyfriend," She reminds you, "And she only has one friend which is you," He glares at her, which isn't normal for Ruby.

"That doesn't matter," Ruby told her, "None of the guys around here deserve her," He responds, "And whoever doesn't like her, it's their lost," You turn to look at Naomi.

"By the way Ex-friend," You start, "I have more friends than just Ruby," You smirk, "You should pay more attention," You turn to Ruby, "Lets get this stupid dress done with,"


	2. 2

The fake dress looks amazing when the two of you are done. That was to be expected. Ruby was a sowing master. Everyone started asking Ruby about his dress. You step back so people could see it. The teacher comes up next to you.

"Ruby's really good at these things," She speaks and you jump. You look at her.

"Yeah he is," The teacher smiles at you and then claps.

"Since everyone is almost done, I'm going to announce something that I haven't announced yet," Well this wasn't good, "With the outfits you have created, you'll be in a fashion show. Every Home Ec class in schools across the region will be participating in this event," She looks at her students, "If your partner does not show up and model your outfit for the show, then you fail the class for this semester," Then she sighed, "Both of you, not just the partner who does not show up," You find Naomi in the crowd. She looks like she is planning something, "Come and see me in the front to tell me who's going to model," Everyone starts to get away from Ruby's dress as they talk about who's going to model. You walk over to Ruby and frown.

"I'm going to have to model, right?" You ask and he nods. You groan and then sigh, "You can count on me," He looks really happy that you said yes. You head to the front of the classroom and stand in line. The date is on the board. The show is on December 12 at the school. Everyone has about a week to work on their outfits. That will be enough time for you and Ruby. After telling the teacher that you'd be the one modeling, you head back to Ruby. He's making sure the dress looks okay. The bell rings minutes later and everyone puts their outfits up. You have a feeling that your dress will be messed with when you get to class tomorrow.

\----

**~Lunch~**

You take a seat next to Ruby. Then you take out your lunch. You love sitting with Ruby and his friends. They're really nice. You take a bit of your pizza as Sapphire runs over. She slams her tray down and then takes a seat.

"Ha Emerald!" The leader of the soccer team yells, "I told you I would make it to the table before you!" Sapphire is one of the fastest girls you know. Emerald comes over a minute later and places a tray in his spot next to Sapphire.

"We weren't racing!" Emerald's a nice guy as well, he's just way to independent. He never takes help from anyone. 

"So how's the dress coming along, prissy?" Sapphire asks, her Hoenn accent filling her sentence. Out of the three, she's the only one who still has her Hoenn accent.

"Okay," Ruby answered as he laid a napkin on his lap, "There's actually a fashion show that we have to enter. ______'s going to model the dress," Sapphire stopped eating at those words.

"_______ is?" She asked, surprised. You and Sapphire are so much alike. She is really surprised about the dress thing. If Ruby had said Sapphire was going to wear a dress, you would be really surprised as well.

"Yeah," You answer as you finish your pizza, "He talked me into it," 

"We'll come and watch you," Emerald say as Sapphire glance down the table, looking for someone.

"And don't forget about someone's b-day party," Ruby groans.

"I forgot about that. It's on the twentieth, right?" Sapphire nods. You don't know what they are talking about. You eventually get up to toss your trash away. When you turn to go back, Naomi is there.

"So you do have more friends," She says, a smirk on her face, "Three friends, so scary," She looks at your friends as Sapphire stands and points angrily at Ruby, "What a weird bunch. To bad they won't be your friends for much longer," Your eyes widen as you look at her.

"What are you planning?" Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Nothing," She walks away and you yell after her.

"What do you have against me?" She doesn't answer.


	3. 3

~Last Class Of The Day~

 

You sit in science, barely thinking about the lesson on cells and the human body. You can't stop thinking about your dress, hoping it was okay.

"Mr. Kinderson?" A voice called over the intercom. Everyone looked up.

"Yes?" Your teacher called.

"______ is needed in the Home Ec room," You're eyes widened.

"She's on her way," Mr. Kinderson called. Then he looked at you, "Go ahead ______," You get up, take your things, and then head to the Home Ec room.

\----  
 **~The Home Ec Room~**

When you entered, Ruby was already there. He didn't look to happy. Naomi and her partner were there as well. You put your stuff with Ruby's and then walk over.

"What happened?" That's when you saw it. Naomi and her partner's suit was teared up. It wasn't anything she couldn't fix though. 

"They are saying you did this," Mrs. Hana said. You frowned.

"What evidence do they have?" Your teacher took out a bracelet from her pocket. Your eyes widen and you look on your arm. Somehow, Naomi had gotten a hold of your bracelet, "I promise you that I didn't do it," Naomi frowns.

"Isn't that your bracelet?" She asks and you nod.

"But think about this," You start as you going into the room everyone puts their outfits in, "Someone left an earring right under the legs of the mannequin," You find a earring under the left pants leg. One of Naomi's friends wears these earrings all the time.

"How did you spot that?" Naomi asked. You smile.

"The light reflected off it," You responded, "I don't wear these earrings," You tell the teacher. After clearing everything up, the bell rang and you headed to your bus with Ruby.

\----  
 **~The Next Day~**

"I can try it on this afternoon," You tell Ruby. Today you and Ruby want to make sure the dress fits.

"I'll call my dad," Ruby responds as you enter the classroom with him. It's already second period, meaning you have Home Ec. Ruby gets Mrs. Hana's permission to let you try on the dress in the back room. He stands guard as you close the door and look at the dress. It wasn't your kind of color choice, but it would do. You quickly switch outfits, but you cannot reach the buttons on the back.

"I'm done Ruby!" You call, "But I can't get the buttons!" Ruby enters and helps you with the buttons. The room is dim with only one not so bright light on. He moves your hair and helps you get the buttons. He looks wowed.

"It looks great on you," You smile.

"Thanks," Ruby unbuttons the buttons, "I'll leave so you can change," He tries to open the door, but it's locked somehow, "We might have a problem," You frown. He walks over and buttons the buttons again, "The door's locked," You frowned.

"It was most likely Naomi," You say as you go over to the door and try to open it. Like Ruby said, the door is locked. You start to hit the door with your hands, "Help!" Ruby doesn't come over to help you hit the door. Minutes later, the teacher opens the door. As soon as she does, the bell goes off. You glare at Naomi as she leaves, laughing to a friend of hers.

\----

You're late for your next class thanks to Naomi. So you go to take your seat, ignoring the stares of your classmates. Class continues and you place your things on the floor. You don't know if you are going to win the fashion show or not. You don't really care, but you just can't let Naomi and her partner win.

If they win, she'll get away with everything. You will not let her. Class ends thirty minutes later. You head to your next class, thinking about how Ruby would feel if you were to lose.


	4. 4

**~Two Days Before The Show~**

 

The last week has gone by okay. Naomi has tried somethings, but none of it has been to successful. You are actually very excited about the show and very nervous, even though you hate dresses.

"Platina is going to do your makeup," Ruby said and you groaned. Makeup sucked more than dresses to you, but if it helped to kick Naomi's butt, then you would do it.

"Okay," You answer. It's after school and you are at Ruby's house as he makes the final changes to the dress you will use. You lift your arms up as he makes sure the short sleeves are okay. The dress shows nothing, which is good.

"It's good," Ruby says as he cuts the thread off the needle, "You can change now," You do as he says and then you head back into his bed room where he keeps all his sowing supplies. You don't know where he went, but he comes back a couple minutes later.

"What are we going to do now?" You ask and he shrugs.

"We can go get something to eat," You smile.

\----

After getting something to eat, he walks you home. You give him a hug and then head inside. Unknown to you, Ruby is slightly blushing and smiling as you leave him.

\----

 

**~Day Of The Fashion Show~**

 

You nervously look at the dress in front of you. Ruby patted you on the back. Girls and boys everywhere were changing for the show that would begin soon. You were really nervous.

"Calm down," Ruby said as he made a couple changes, "You can do this," You shivered and sighed.

"I don't know," You say to him. You wonder why you're so nervous and you think it might have to do with Ruby being there. You wonder why you would be nervous with him around anyways.

"You'll be fine," He said as he turned around, "I know you will be. Now change," You roll your eyes and push him away. Then you go to an area to change quickly. When you get done, Naomi and her partner are waiting for you. You frown.

"Hello _______," Naomi starts. You roll your eyes at her.

"What do you need?" She smirks. 

"Good luck," She says as she laughs and walks away, her partner following, "You'll need it," For some reason you really dislike this girl. Ruby sees you come out and smiles at you. You walk over to him and notice Platina had arrived while you were getting changed.

"Go take your seat," Platina said to Ruby, "I got it from here," Ruby nodded, slightly blushed, and then gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. You slightly blush.

"Good luck, ______," He leaves and Platina starts on your makeup.

\----

You look at yourself in the mirror when the rich girl is done. You're actually really surprised that you look so pretty. Platina smiled.

"Good luck," She said as she went to leave, "I hope you win," When she opens the door, you see three boys standing outside. Weird. Who was the third boy? You didn't really need to worry about that right now. All the other models were gathering around the monitor, waiting for their turn. You walk over and stay in the back of the group.

"You look so pretty, _____!" You turn to see a familiar girl smiling at you. Her dress was pretty, you guess, but you still thought yours was better. You smile at her.

"Thanks Amy," She smiles back.

"Ruby is such a great guy! He's also really cute!" Your face turns a bit red.

"C-Cute?" You ask and she looks at you, confused.

"Well yeah!" She says with a look that makes you think she's day dreaming about Ruby, "His eyes are beautiful and so is his hair!" You were pretty sure she didn't know that his white 'hair' wasn't his real hat. She blushed, "I've had a crush on him since middle school," You were shocked. She slightly frowned, "Don't you think he's cute?" You hope your blushing isn't to bad.

"I guess," You answer, "I haven't thought much about it," She smiled.

"You're blushing!" That comment made you blush more, "It's okay if you have a crush on him," She tells you, "I won't mind. Besides," Amy smiles again, "You're cute with him!" Your face goes red again as the first model gets called out. This is going to be a long hour. You could already tell.


	5. 5

"The next model is Amy from Cross Kanto Academy!" Amy waves bye as she leaves. You shiver as you look around. There weren't many people left to go. You were going to be last from what the screen said. Amy came back in, smiling. She looked a bit pale. Someone hit you in the arm and you turned to see that it was Naomi's partner. He headed out with a determined look and came back five minutes later. Your turn was quickly coming, "The next and last model is _____ from Cross Kanto Academy!" You sigh, take a deep breath, and then head out.

\----

The lights blind you as you walk out. You look around to see people taking pictures and cheering. You step forward and try not to trip. As you walk down, something gets tossed in your path. You don't notice it in time and you fall.

"_______!" Ruby calls. You go to get up and keep going, but you hear the sound of something falling out of the air. Someone tackles you out of the way. You and the person roll right off the stage. People gasp and you open your eyes to see that Ruby had been the one to save you from harm. When you and Ruby rolled off, you both fell on your sides, so you hadn't landed on him.

"Ruby!" You look at him, "Are you alright?" You help him sit up and he hugs you tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He says to you and you hug him back. As you sit there hugging Ruby, Naomi looks disappointed. You frown. She had to be the one behind all of this. Sapphire, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Platina, and the boy from earlier run over.

"Are you two alright?" Platina asks as you let go of Ruby. He lets you go as well. Sapphire helps Ruby up as Emerald helps you. You frown and see Naomi blend into the crowd.

"I have some business to take care of," Ruby nodded as you gave him a quick hug and raced back stage.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as you quickly changed.

"Yeah," You answer as you hang up the now dusty dress, "I'll be back," You race back out to see everyone trying to leave. The only way to catch Naomi would be to use the back door that lead to an alley way. You head toward that way. When you exit, a group of guys are hanging around, smoking and doing things you really wish they would do somewhere else.

"Hey girl," One starts as they surround you, "Why don't you have fun with us?" You slightly laugh. You cannot deal with this right now.

"Move," You command, but they laugh at you.

"We're not letting you go until you join us," You glare at them.

"I don't have time for this," You tell them. One grabs you by the arm.

"_-_______," You and the group turn toward the doorway to see Amy looking at the scene in surprise.

"Run Amy! Get Ruby or something!" The leader snapped and one of the guys headed toward Amy. She turned and ran back inside. The guy followed. You tried to get away from the guy who held onto your arm. Another guy grabbed your other arm. They started to drag you away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" You recognize that voice. It's.... It's.... They drop you onto the ground, not caring if they hurt you or not. You sit up to see Ruby and the rest of the gang standing there. Diamond and Pearl don't look to happy. Amy appeared from behind Sapphire and slightly waved. You waved back. The leader rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, kids?" He asked. Then he smirked, "Came to bring us some more play toys?" You knew he was talking about Platina, Sapphire, and Amy.

"You will not touch Missy!" Pearl growled as he and Diamond stepped forward, "We are here to kick your butts!" Diamond looked serious. Ruby stepped down and so did Sapphire. Emerald and the other boy stayed with Amy. The leader sighed.

"Take them down," You turn your face away as his 'friends' attack your friends. The leader comes for you, "Now where were we," He said as you turn to look at him. You shiver and try to back up. You don't know what to do. He follows you no matter what and eventually corners you were you can't go father. Before he can do anything, someone pulls him off of you. You smile in happiness as Ruby glares at the guy.

"I said leave her alone,"


	6. 6

You watch as the two started to fight. You were really worried about Ruby. You hoped he would be okay. As you watched, you could tell the guy had much more practice than Ruby. Eventually Sapphire ran over and your two friends took out the leader. Emerald was calling the police. You stand up as Ruby hugs you for about the second time in one day.

"You scared me," He says and you look at him, confused. Why was he so scared for you? You hug him back.

"I'm okay," You tell him, "I'm not hurt," He hugs you tighter. Eventually you and Ruby let go of each other, "I need to find Naomi," Ruby frowns.

"She's long gone," You curse and then suddenly remember something.

"Well I know where I'm going," You run toward the door.

"Wait, _____!" Ruby calls as you open the door, "Where are you going?" You smile at him.

"I'm going to see an old friend of mine," You punch your palm, "And give her a piece of my mind!" He nods.

"I'll go with you," You nod and the two of you head back inside.

\----

**~Naomi's House~**

 

Twenty minute later, you and Ruby are standing in front of Naomi's home. You don't know what will happen, but you had to end this right now. Ruby nods at you in support as you ring her door bell. Naomi's mother answers the door.

"______?" She asks, "I haven't seen you in so long!" You smile at her.

"Is Naomi home?" You ask, "I wanted to talk to her," Her mother smiled.

"I'll go get her for you," You waited outside for Naomi. Eventually she appeared at the door, a frown on her face.

"What do you want?" She asks with a rude tone. You glare at her.

"Killing me?" You ask her, "That's over the top," She shrugs.

"It wasn't my idea," You didn't believe her.

"Sure it wasn't," You sarcastically answer. She rolls her eyes.

"It was William's idea," You glare at her.

"You're blaming this on your partner," She rolls her eyes again.

"No stupid," She answered, "I'm telling the truth," Naomi smirked, "Why would I want to kill you? Yes, it was fun to see you almost get crushed, but I promise that it was his idea," You glare at her, "You're so fun to mess with," She says, "Now leave me be," She slams the door in your face. You glare at the door. As you turn around to go back to Ruby, the door opens again, "And ______?" You turn and look at her, "I can tell that you have a crush on someone," You turn slightly red, "And you will not be his girlfriend," She slams the door again and you walk over to Ruby. Crush? Who does she think you have a crush on?

"You okay?" He asks as you sigh.

"Yeah," You answer, "I think so," You and Ruby get in his car and he drives you home. You are slightly sad that you couldn't finish the show though.

\----

Your weekend goes by quickly. You don't actually do much other than hang out with Ruby for a couple hours. You are slightly nervous to get back to school today. Naomi's words fill your head as you get ready for school.

\----

**~Monday: Day Of The Spray Paint Incident~**

You read several lockers before you get to yours. You wonder who sprayed those lockers. As you pass one, a girl looks really confused. A boy you reconize from your math class runs up and hugs her. You continue to walk. A boy shoves his way pass you, looking a bit mad. You eventually get to yours and notice yours is not messed with. It must have been someone you didn't know.

"You need to switch your attitude," You hear behind you. A voice answers right away. You turn to see who it is.

"I'm not the one who randomly changed his attitude!" A girl and boy are arguing behind you. The boy looks really mad. He walks away and the girl looks upset. She notices you staring and glares at you, "What are you looking at?" You turn back to your locker and get your things. After you do, you head to class.


	7. 7

Your mind doesn't stop thinking about the poor couple who were arguing earlier. Something made them fight. The other students whisper about the painted lockers. From what you hear, a girl and her gang sprayed the lockers of the people they didn't like. You were glad you weren't one of them. Eventually you get to Home Ec where Ruby is drawing. 

"Whatcha drawing?" You ask as you take your seat. He hides his notebook.

"Nothing," He answers, looking a bit embarrassed that you caught him. You roll your eyes. With Ruby, it was never nothing, "I have a question," He starts. He looks a bit nervous.

"What is it?" He shakes his head.

"Never mind," You frown.

"Ruby!" You whine, "Ask your question! I want to know," He slightly smiled.

"Maybe one day," Before you could speak again, the teacher started to speak.

"We have the winner of the fashion show already!" Everyone started to talk. You didn't think that they would actually come in, "The winner, even though no one really got to see much of her outfit," You knew that Naomi was not the winner. William had been the one to model their design, "Is _______ and Ruby!" You were slightly shocked and so was Ruby. You smile at him.

"Ruby we won!" You hug him and he hugs you back. Naomi gives you a knowing look and you slightly blush. Did she think that you have a crush on Ruby?" You hadn't thought about it, actually. Now that you thought about it, your heart has been racing around your male partner. He lets you go and you let him go.

"I'm so glad," He smiles at you, "You were a great model," You slightly blush.

"Thanks," Class goes on like normal and you know you have to speak to Sapphire. If Naomi was going to do something about your relationship with Ruby, then you were going to have back up. You wave bye to Ruby as soon as class ends and then you head to find Sapphire.

\----

"What?" She seems really shocked, "You have a crush on Ruby?" You try to get her to calm down. You were lucky that you ran into the soccer team leader before class started.

"Don't tell him," You warn, "Naomi already knows," She frowns at you.

"You told her before telling me?" You shake your head.

"She knew before I knew," Sapphire smiled, showing her pointy teeth.

"Well you were a bit stupid today," You frown at her. The warning bell rings and you part ways with your best friend. Unknown to you, Naomi had been listening to everything you said to your friend.

\----

The rest of the day went by without any problem. Emerald and Sapphire went off together before lunch ended though, leaving you and Ruby alone. He didn't say much to you though. You wondered what you should do about your crush on Ruby. 

\-----

Tuesday rolls around and Ruby is acting weird. He doesn't say much to you again. He just draws in his notebook. You wonder what is wrong. Sapphire comes up to you after Home Ec.

"_______!" She looks a bit freaked.

"What?" You ask. Sapphire looks around.

"Ruby knows how you feel," Your eyes widen and your face turns slightly red.

"How?" You ask, "Did you tell?" She shakes her head.

"Naomi told him," Your eyes widen again. You suddenly remember what Naomi had said to you at lunch the other week.

"Three friends, so scary. What a weird bunch. To bad they won't be your friends for much longer,"

\----

You can't find Ruby for the rest of the day. He doesn't show up for lunch either. You wonder what Naomi told him. If she told him that you liked him, then he must not think of you that way. You are afraid. You wonder why it is so hard to find him in the crowd. You accidentally run into someone.

"Sorry," You tell the boy and you gasp. It's the guy from yesterday.

"It's fine," He answers as he gets up and helps you to your feet, "Why are you in such a rush?" Even though you don't know this guy, you tell him anyways. He frowns, "Well, I'm thinking about telling the girl I like that I like her," He tells you, "This Ruby guy doesn't seem like much of a man,"

"I wish you luck with your girl," You tell him, "Now I need to find Ruby," He nods.

"Thanks and good luck with this Ruby guy," You smile at him.


	8. 8

"Ruby!" You call to him as soon as you see him. He stops walking and looks around. You try to get through the crowd. Before you can, you see Naomi approach him. You frown as she starts to talk to him and he talks back. You move closer to be able to hear.

"So you've stopped talking to that loser _______?" Naomi asks.

"She's not a loser," He answers. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Leave me alone," Ruby responds, "You know how I feel about ______," You're really confused. Naomi is not.

"I don't know why you love that loser," Your eyes widen, "She's not even pretty. Besides," She puts her arm around his shoulder, "You've stopped talking to her,"

"I have my reasons," Naomi laughed.

"You just don't want to deal with your feelings," He pushes her arm off of him.

"I don't believe you about her liking me," He answers, "And I don't want to make her like me cause I love her," Naomi sighs.

"Whatever," She turns to leave, "You are a loser as well," You stand there, frozen on the spot as Ruby starts to walk again. He loves you? You didn't know what to do. Is that why he's ignoring you?

"Idiot," You mutter. From where you are standing, you notice the boy from earlier. He is talking to a boy and a girl. As they go to leave, the gold eyed boy gives you a thumbs up. You were not going to lose Ruby like that. You take a deep breath and head after him.

\----

You eventually spot his hat up ahead. He's drawing as he walks again.

"Ruby! Wait!" You call. He stops in surprise and turns around. You stop in front of him and catch your breath. He looks a bit confused.

"This isn't how you get home," He comments and you look at him. As soon as you can talk again, you glare at him.

"You are such an idiot!" You growl and he frowns, "I know Naomi told you how I feel!" He looks surprised, "Why can't you believe I feel that way?" You know you just confessed to Ruby, but at the moment you didn't care.

"A-Are you joking?" He asks and you shake your head.

"Why would I joke about that?" You ask. He drops his notebook and you look at him, surprised. You don't know what to do now, so you just stare at the guy you like. He's suddenly hugging you again.

"I'm sorry," He whispers as he continues to hug you, "I've been a jerk to you," You hug him back.

"I know," You answer. He slightly laughs. Eventually you stop hugging him and he stops hugging you back.

"So _______," He slightly blushes as he gets his notebook off the ground. He dusts it off and smiles at you, "Does this mean if I asked you out, you would say yes?" You blush, smile, and nod.

"Of course," He puts his notebook in his bag and then takes your hand.

"So ________," He says, "Care to be my girlfriend?" You smile again.

"Sure,"

\-----

You are really happy the next day. You actually want to tell Naomi thanks.

"Someone's really happy," You turn to see Naomi standing next to you. You just smile at her.

"Not even you could ruin my mood," She smirks back.

"We'll see," She doesn't drop her smirk, "So are you dating Ruby?" You roll your eyes.

"It's none of your business," Just then, Ruby shows up.

"Hey," He says with a smile as he takes your hand. You close your locker, since you got everything.

"Hey to you as well," You smile back. Naomi gags.

"Well ew," She says before walking off. You smile at your boyfriend and of course you see the guy from yesterday again. He's holding hands with the girl he argued with the other day. That's surprising.

"Let me walk you to class," Ruby offers and you nod.

"Go ahead,"


	9. 9

The next day comes quick. Ruby and you promise each other that you would stay together no matter what Naomi does. You are really happy about it. Through the rest of the week, Naomi does try to break you guys apart. Nothing gets between you and Ruby though.

Then two days before Silver's surprise party[Which Ruby asked you to come], something happened.

\----

That morning, Ruby met you at the school. He took your hand and then you start to walk with him. You and Ruby talk about pointless things. Before you can enter with Ruby, Naomi comes up to you. She doesn't look very happy. You look at her and she glares at you.

"Hope you're happy," She says before walking away. You are slightly confused, but you don't take her leaving you alone for granted.

\----

Two days later you head to the Roller Ring with Ruby. He's not that bad of a driver. The night goes by well for you, but you can see -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- having a not-so-good night. You hoped everything would be okay for her in the end. Ruby brought you home afterwards. It was a great night.

"I had fun," You said with a smile, "Thanks for inviting me," He smiled back.

"Glad you could come with me," He leaned forward and gave you a good-bye kiss as he left. You watched him leave, a smile on your face. You were so glad you were partnered with him.


End file.
